Trapped in a Dream
by Melly5532
Summary: Astrid is stuck in a world full of purple bunnies. Bubbo, a friendly, cute purple bunny tells her she has to destroy the with-oh, I mean queen...


Astrid is 12 years old and she's climging up a mountain.

She fastens her gear and starts to climb. She keeps climbing for hours and hours.

Astrid: Finally! I've reached to the top!

As soon as she reaches the top, she pulls her self up and falls down. She starts to choke.

Astrid: oh my gosh! I'm in water! This is...(coughing, spitting out water, swimming frantically) the ocean!

So Astrid climbed a mountain with an ocean on top...Hmmmm...

Astrid: Land! I see land!

The water gets shallower as her swimming quickens. She reaches the sand.

(amazed) Astrid: Woah...this place...is beautiful. Where am I ?

All around her are big colorful trees, and 3 little creatures, soft with bunny ears, but a beautiful long sparkly tail from behind waving. Tthey walk up to Astrid.

(scared) Astrid: No! Get away from me! What are you? Don't touch me! AHHHHHH!

creatures: Nooo don't worry, we are not here to hurt you! Please, come to us!

(confused) Astrid: N-no! I want to go back home! Take me home!

The creatures start to sing a peacful, nice melody. Astrid falls asleep. 3 hours later, Astrid wakes up in a purple fuzzy bed with small purple bunnies, real ones this time, huddled around her. Astrid squealed, but something in her head tells her to be quiet. She looks out the window to find the bright, blue sea sparkling against the sun. Every little house and cottoge is floating on the ocean.

Astrid:Maybe I'm in some sort of heaven? Maybe I died...Oh my family, my mother...

One purple bunny: No no! You're not in heaven! You're in a dream!

Astrid laughs: hahaha I'm dreaming! Oh duhh! Of course I am! That explains all this nonsence!

Bunny looks offended: Heyyy! You're not going to wake up!

Astrid: Whoops, I'm really sorry. Please let me wake up. I want to go home.

Bunny: Oh, please don't go! Don't gooo!

Astrid: Why not? It's my head, I can wake up whenever I want to.

Astrid squeezes her eyes tight shut: Whispers: Wake up, wake up, wake up!

Bunny crosses her arms: Seee? Not working!

Astrid (panicky): WHAT! I HAVE TO WAKE UP! ARE YOU CRAZY! WAKE ME UP! THIS ISN'T FAIR...Am I stuck here...

Bunny: Forever?

Astrid is silent.

Bunny: Then yes, you are.

Astrid: WHAT! WHY! WHAT DID I EVER DO! I CAN'T CONTROL MY DREAMS! Wake up, wake up, wake up Astrid!

Bunny: I'm sorry, you have to help the purple bunnies before you can leave here and wake up!

Astrid: No! I'm leaving! Get me out of here!

Astrid gets out of the purple bed she is in and marches out of the room.

(Stunned) Astrid: what! How many rooms are here?

Bunny: 365 rooms, one room for each day of the year. What ever your mood is for that one day, go to that room, you'll see what's there.

Astrid: Woah.

Astrid walks down the hall, with golden framed doors leading this way and that. She enters a huge room, with a high ceiling and goes over to the balcony and looks down to find shelves

and shelves of book. To her left and right the hall extends again to more rooms.

(eyes wide) Astrid: Is this a library?

Bunny: Yes, with millions of books from thousands of years ago up till the present.

Astrid: Wow, how did my mind come up with just creative ideas?

The bunny glares at Astrid.

Bunny: I guess you already forgot about leaving?

Astrid: No. I did not. Now show me the way out of this place.

Bunny: Why don't you just wake up?

Now Astrid glares at the bunny.

Astrid: Why would you remind me about my leaving, if you don't want me to go?

Bunny: So I can show-brag-about the amazing place we have here!

Astrid surprisingly laughs: Haha FINE! Show me this marvelous place.

Bunny grabs Astrid's hand and walks her all around the castle. They take elovators to huge rooms and to small rooms. So cheerful and so colorful, everything makes Astrid smile. Kitchens, playgrounds, living rooms, parachutting, they've got it all. It's so tall, you could jump off the huge castle and float back down onto a boat, or ship, with a parachute. Astrid was very amazed and stunned at how everything was beautiful and different. The castle had white walls on the outside, as she remembered when she entered it, but the inside, there were so many different colors, colors Astrid couldn't even think of a name for!

Bunny: Isn't it WONDERFUL?

Astrid: Yeah, it's pretty amazing!

Bunny: Do you really want to leave now?

Astrid: Hmm...well I guess I could stay a few more days and help you.

Bunny: OH MY GOSH, REALLY! YAYYYY! I'm so happy, thank you! Let's take you to the queen, now that you made up your mind!

Astrid: Q-queen...?

Bunny: Well, yes. Of course the queen who else? You know...a bunnie, like me, but bigger, and with a crown. She HATES the idea of love. I wish she would like to cuddle more though...but anyway she'll know you're here so there is no point in hiding. She can snif you out of your place!

Astrid: Uh... alright. Why does she hate love? And Hey! Why are you shaking?

Bunny: Well... nothing. The queen had a tuff time with that whole idea but let's go see the witch- I mean queen.

Astrid: (Confused) Um... okay. We have to hurry though. I have to get back home soon. A few days can be really fast. And why me out of all people?

Bunny: Well that's an easy question! This is YOUR dream! No one visits excpet you! And Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Nah Nah Nah. Stop yapping. You're ours now so just keep quiet and be extra nice to the queen.

Astrid: (Stops abruptly) Wait. What do you mean I'm yours? Wait, you said ours. Who is ours? Who else is with you? And right, where does she live?

Bunny:Wow kid, you ask tooo many questions! Slow down! And on the double rainbow at the top of the valley. And you might not want to know...

(Astrid and Bunny walk for a while till they get to, yet another, huge tall door. It has golden flower patterns, roses and tulips, with a slight shade of pink to the petals. Bunny knocks on the door.)

Queen (loud voice): Come in.

Bunny: Good evening, your m-majesty...How are you doing tonight?

Queen (ignores the question): WHO IS THIS!

Bunny: A-a...She's a...

Queen: A HUMAN!

Bunny: Y-yes..

(Astrid backs away a little, frightened)

Queen: WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING IN OUR SEA-MOUNTAIN WORLD! GET. HER. OUT. OF. HERE.

Astrid: Your...m-majesty...P-please don't yell at the bunny.

Queen (suddenly quiet): You haven't told her your name, Bubbo?

Bubbo: S-sorry, Astrid. I guess I just forgot. Overwhelmed with a human that came for a visit to our world. I'm Bubbo the Bunny.

Astrid (thinking): I had a thought in my head, that your name was Bubbo. I didn't know why at first, but hey, I guess it's because it's my head, my dream. I knew after all. Don't worry, it's okay, I am overwhelmed with this dream, too. Very confusing and yet exciting.

Bubbo (whispers to Astrid): Shh! Quit babbling! You'll anger the witch-I-I mean queen even more!

Astrid (covers her mouth with the tips of her fingers): Oops, right. Okay, thank you, Bubbo. (smiles, and pats Bubbo's head. Whispers): I got this, don't worry. It's my head, the queen doesn't scare me...

Queen: I HEARD THAT! LIAR! I DO SCARE YOU! I _SHOULD_ SCARE YOU! You are evil. Astrid, you are the most terrible, wickedest person to walk this land! How dare you come here?

Astrid (in shock): Excuse me? This is my dream, I did not choose to come here. My imagination took me here. You are very rude, majesty, to say such rude things to your own creator!

Queen: creator? My own _creator_? _YOU?_ Ha! You are beyond unintelligent to have a mind to create a creature like me!

Astrid : I think you need some comfort.

(Astrid is very strong, she does not express how the queen is constantly offending her. She is brave.)

Queen: What kind of comfort?

Astrid: L-

Bubbo (jumps up onto Astrid's shoulder and whispers in her ear): Don't say the word! Don't say it! (Clings on to Astrid's neck)

Astrid (nods): Let's just say that you need to learn to calm down. But please don't be offended, your majesty...

Queen: What. Do. You. Want.

Astrid: I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Astrid. I am a human, and I come in peace to your amazing world. I wanted to ask you to let me stay here for a few days.

Queen: I'll give you 3. But then I'm ordering you to wake up.

Astrid: Oh thank you! Thank you so much! (Runs up to the queen and gives her a light hug, then runs out of the room before she could scream about comfort).

the queen screams

(Bubbo and Astrid run back to Astrid's room)

Bubbo: Oh my gosh! You should have _seen_ her face!

Astrid (giggles): After I hugged her?

Bubbo (giggles): Yes! It was so funny. A confused expression mixed with shock, and screamed. She doesn't know what love truly means.

Astrid: Just try it, show her love. Try to cuddle, like you said earlier. Don't cuddle with _her _though, cuddle with your toys or something. Let her see you, she'll know what love means when you hug your toy. You have toys, right?

Bubbo (shivers again): No, we do not. I've heard of toys, though. I've seen you play with dolls when you were younger.

Astrid (shakes her head, confused): I don't understand. How did you see me with dolls when I was younger?

Bubbo: You silllyyy. Because I was in your head.

Astrid: You existed back then, too?

Bubbo: Of course!

Astrid: What? So...when did I create you?

Bubbo: Well, you thought of us when you read the Narnia books, and Alice in Wonderland. Isn't this land a bit like those ones?

Astrid: Well, kind of. But it's not on a mountain, and the houses aren't floating. And there's...no purple bunnies.

Bubbo: Yeah, but I can tell, you're going to fight the queen soon.

Astrid (shocked): W-what? Why?

Bubbo: How else are you gonna get rid of her?

Astrid: I thought you wanted me to fix your problem: that she doesn't believe in love...

Bubbo: So what are you gonna do? Say a speech?

Astrid: Mmm well, I guess that's not that persuasive is it...?

Bubbo: No.

Astrid (silent)

Bubbo: You're gonna have to fight her. With swords. And there will be blood. And agony. Screaming.

Astrid (glares at Bubbo): How can such a cute bunny like you think of such a violent way to take care of a problem?

Bubbo: The queen deserves to die. She's cruel to us.

Astrid (tilts her head and crosses her arms, unconvinced): Pshh. How?

Bubbo: Yells at us, bossy, kicks us sometimes. Never asks for our opinions, doesn't give us enough food...orders us around 24/7, makes fun of us. She just doesn't believe in love, she can't be nice.

Astrid: That's so sad. But violenence isn't the answer. To anything.

Bubbo: So what can we do?

Astrid:Well, remember when i gave her that hug?she seemed to lose power when i hugged her, so i say we get all the purple bunnies together a hug her!

Bubbo:nice thinking Astrid lets go tell all the purple bunnies to meet us at the castle gate tomorrow at noon.

Astrid: let's do it!

Scene Change:

Astrid (laying on a long leather couch, reading a book about how candy and dougnuts are made.): So where are the rest of the purple bunnies? I've seen some purple ones, but with long silky white tails. Like a horse. They're beautiful. I've only seen 3 of those, and a few purple bunnies here and there. But they don't come near me...

Bubbo (flipping through a picture book of different types of flowers): Hmm well, most of the purple bunnies are working. Some don't like to come near you, because they're afraid of you.

Astrid: Of me? Why?

Bubbo: You're a human, and you know what love is. None of us ever have been comforted.

Astrid: Don't you comfort each other?

Bubbo: ...No.

Astrid (pulls Bubbo into a hug)

Bubbo (sniffles): Aww. Was that a hug?

Astrid (giggles): Yeah. So who are the silky tailed bunnies?

Bubbo: Those are the main the 2nd most important ones in this castle. First is the queen, then the silky-tailed ones, they don't really have a name. We just call them by their names: Sara-la, Jo-Jo, and Dee-dee.

Astrid: Are they all girls?

Bubbo: Jo-Jo is a boy. Short for Joseph. But Joseph is such a human name, they decided to nickname him.

Astrid: Hmm... So who's the 3rd most important tribe?

Bubbo: Just us, the purple bunnies.

Astrid: Where are your parents?

Bubbo: Well, you are!

Astrid: Ah...right.

Bubbo: We don't have parents. All of us, the queen, the bunnies, Jo-Jo, Sara-la, and Dee-dee, are the same age. We're 6 years old.

Astrid: I created you when I was 6?

Bubbo: Yes.

Astrid: But you seem so mature.

Bubbo: I think we age slower than humans.

Astrid: Ah.

(Silence, while Astrid is thinking)

Astrid: So...I was just wondering.. I know this must be so stupid and silly and so late for me to ask... But are you a male or female?

Bubbo (chuckles): I'm a male.

Astrid (laughs): Yeah, I thought so. Hmm so where did you get all of your names?

Bubbo: When we were created in your head, we picked the names from the stuffed animals you have.

Astrid: Can you see what I see?

Bubbo: Well, no. But when you have something special to you, you think of it, then we see the image you're thinking. In this case, when you were 6, all of your stuffed animals were special to you. (laughs) right?

Astrid (laughs): Hahaha yeah

new Scene

(at the gates of the place with a bunch of bunnies in a group)

Astrid:are these all the purple bunnies?

Bubbo: Yes their all right here. Right as the queen comes out of the place to give her little speech we charge at her and all the purploe bunnies will five her a hug to weaken her.

Astrid: Gotcha

(castle gate opens)

Bubbo: READY...SET...GOOOOO!

the bunnies charge after the queen coming out of the castle and hug her.

.Queen: NOOOOOOO im melting! This love is too muchhh!

the queen melts and then disapears

purple bunnies: YAYYY!

Bubbo: The purple bunnies of this land have decided to make you, astrid, our new Queen!

Astrid: Oh my goodness! this is so awesome! im so...

he thought gets interupted by her mom shaking her in bed

Mom:(shaking Astrid) Astrid, ASTRID WAKE UP!

Astrid:(opening eyes and rubbing them) oh hey mom

Mom:Honey you hve been sleeping all day! You feeling okay?

Astrid:yeah...(whispers to herself) wow some dream...

Mom: what honey?

Astrid: Nothing...nothing

Mom: Okay Get dressed where going out to eat.

Astrid: okay will do.


End file.
